Attack of Vilgax
Plot Vilgax’s ship from The Final Battle Part 2 went into Earth’s orbit. Vilgax, Helen, Manny, and Pierce were standing in front of an army of biods. Vilgax: You three are lucky that Paradox got you out of the station before it exploded. Pierce: You don’t need to remind me. Vilgax: Feel lucky that you have the honor of leading my biod army’s invasion of Earth. Theme Song! Four giant rectangular containers fell down to Bellwood. Albedo as Fasttrack ran over. The containers opened, revealing the biods and Halen, Manny and Pierce. The three Plumbers ran away. Fasttrack: Not these robots again. I’m going to need some heavy artillery. (transforms) Humungausor! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Humungausor! (lets call him UH) The biods started tackling UH, but he knocked them away with a few swipes. He wiped out several with his bone missiles. UH picked up one of the containers and threw it at the biods, crushing most of them. UH blew up all but one with his bone missiles. The last one was an alpha biod, and used kung fu on UH. UH: This biod is tough! Time for… (transforms) Eon! The alpha biod ran at Eon, who used a time beam on it, turning the alpha biod to dust. Eon: You’re going down too, Vilgax! Eon created a portal to the Chimeran Hammer and aimed it at Vilgax’s ship. Eon: Say goodbye, Vilgax! Eon set the Chimeran Hammer to crash into Vilgax’s ship is twenty minutes. He then turned into Jetray and flew into Vilgax’s ship. Jetray: Give up, Vilgax. Vilgax: Why should I? I have an army of biods behind you, and Azmuth gave me an Omnitrix to turn them into anything you can. Like this! (slaps down Omnitrix dial) The biods transformed into Echo Echo. Biods: Echo Echo! The Echo Echo biods used their sonic screams to knock Jetray back. Jetray: Time to fight sound with sound! (transforms) Echo Echo! (goes Ultimate) Ultimate Echo Echo! Ult. Echo Echo used his sonic disks to hold the Echo Echo biods off. Ult. Echo Echo: Vilgax, what happened to you? We used to be friends, and now you’re trying to kill me? Vilgax: I told you, they helped me see the light. Ult. Echo Echo: Well, see this light! Omnitrix, self-destruct in 10 seconds code 1-0-0 mark 0. Omnitrix: Code accepted. Self-destruct in 10 seconds. Vilgax pulled off the Omnitrix and threw it into mob of Echo Echo biods. The explosion destroyed many of the biods, and shut down the rest. A green wave went out of the destroyed Omnitrix and went over Vilgax. Vilgax then grabbed his head. Ult. Echo Echo: What was that? Vilgax: What’s going on? Alarms started blaring because the Chimeran Hammer was about to hit the ship. Ult. Echo Echo: We have to get out of here! (transforms) Cannonbolt! Cannonbolt rolled into a ball around Vilgax and smashed through the space windshield. The two ships collided, both of them exploded in a huge fireball. Out of the fireball fell Cannonbolt, crashing into the mine form Plumber Station. Cannonbolt unrolled, showing that he was carrying Vilgax. Cannonbolt detransformed and groaned. Albedo: Uuuhhhh…lets never do that again… Vilgax: Agreed THE END Characters Heroes *Albedo Villains *Vilgax *Pierce *Manny *Helen *Biods(debut) *Alpha Biod(debut) Aliens Used By Albedo *Fasttrack *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Eon(debut) *Jetray *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Cannonbolt By Biods *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Krosskothen Category:Albedo 10 Category:Albedo Season 1 Category:Season Finales